The present invention relates to a medium transportation apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
In a conventional image forming apparatus using an electro-photography method such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile, a multi function product, and the like, there are provided a photosensitive drum; a charging roller for uniformly charging a surface of the photosensitive drum; and an LED (Light Emitting Diode) head for forming a static latent image on the surface of the photosensitive drum thus charged. The conventional image forming apparatus further includes a developing roller for developing the static latent image to form a toner image; a transfer roller for transferring the toner image to a sheet as a medium; and a fixing device for fixing the toner image to the sheet.
Patent Reference has disclosed a printer as such the conventional image forming apparatus. The printer disclosed in Patent Reference is configured to sort the sheet with the image formed thereon, or perform a post processing such as stapling on the sheet. In the printer disclosed in Patent Reference, a switching guide is provided in a medium transportation apparatus for transporting the sheet such that the switching guide is capable of rotating around a rotational axis thereof. When the switching guide is rotated, it is possible to switch a route for guiding the sheet, that is, a guiding route.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-213518
In the conventional image forming apparatus disclosed in Patent Reference, the switching guide tends to have an excessive size in a longitudinal direction thereof. Accordingly, the switching guide tends to be curved or deformed. When the switching guide is deformed, it is difficult to stably guide the sheet when the switching guide switches the guiding route.
In view of the problems of the conventional image forming apparatus, an object of the present invention is to provide a medium transportation apparatus and an image forming apparatus capable of solving the problems of the conventional image forming apparatus. In the medium transportation apparatus and the image forming apparatus, it is possible to stably guide a sheet when a switching guide switches the guiding route.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.